bloodrealmfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Davidwc09
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have BloodRealm Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley im editing the card pages, i add the max lvl :) Seibuza No thanks, i would like to be a unknow user Good night, Ive been kinda disappointed with something about the game. Since I know you are a moderator or something look alike, Id like you to make a move for me. This game has been taking some money from me, trying to get stronger allies by evolving and leveling them and suddenly they create a Gemini Warrior. This card is all about luck, is like droping it for 55 mana and doing about 1k damage and next turn u lose. Savage was nerfed due to its randomness and suddenly they create a card that summons another both with over 200 power and savage?? There shouldnt be such a card in the game, honestly this demands a nerf, take it to the 75+ mana cards and we will see. Another thing that really pisses me off is the fact devs release stuff and next week they get nerfed, all my boughts were nerfed right away and this gemini is still up in there, killing by turn 3 even in horrible and non sense deck. Again, this really demands a nerf, its too much of a lucky play. Lucasfaquim (talk) 02:48, June 13, 2014 (UTC)Marcu.arcu.75 (talk) 07:34, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Hi David, I cannot figure out how to delete categories, i.e. at the bottom of an ally page it might say "5 star", "Myth", "Savage", "Frenzy". Then the card gets nerfed and the "Savage" doesn't apply anymore. I can add a category easily, but cannot figure how to delete one. Thanks for your help --Mogia (talk) 10:37, January 28, 2015 (UTC) We have a BloodRealm saboteur: http://bloodrealm.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/198.72.203.92 I would recommend doing a backup of this wiki a.s.a.p. because he's destroying every BloodRealm wiki page he can find. I am fixing pages and others are too. So this is a problem, currently.Khelben1979 (talk) 22:48, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Hello David, thank you for welcoming me to the community! Good job on creating a Wiki for the fans of such a fantastic game. I've been a fan of BloodRealm for some years now, I will do my best to try and contribute any knowledge as accurately as possible. Thanks again Bloodbane (talk) 17:36, November 21, 2016 (UTC)Bb